Craftsmen have used various devices to assist them in holding such glass cutters, and typical of the patented prior art in this field are U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,291 issued to Coleman in 1959, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,182 issued to O'Dell in 1977.
The Coleman holder provides an improved cradle for the thumb and forefinger, whereas the O'Dell holder provides a curved auxiliary handle for engagement by the user's palm. The O'Dell holder requires two parts, a sleeve plus the curved palm contacting member, and is therefor quite expensive to manufacture, and difficult for the consumer to assemble properly. The Coleman holder is of one piece, but has no palm contacting means.